<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flirting by immortalje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989775">Flirting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje'>immortalje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Challenges [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're flirting all day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Chase/Greg House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Challenges [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flirting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta: Angel/Derek Morgan<br/>For my <a href="https://100moods.livejournal.com/">100moods</a> challenge. Prompt: 040 Flirty (<a href="http://immortalje.livejournal.com/19713.html">Table</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole day had been filled with endless flirting so far. They had Cameron and Foreman confused with their banter, filled with inside jokes about each other. They kept eye contact most of the time, sharing secret smiles and touching whenever they could get away with it.</p><p>He loved days like this, when House woke up happy. It didn’t matter when comments that were usually hurtful came, he knew then that House appreciated him, showing him how much he cared. And of course, days like that came with an endless amount of flirting.</p><p>Best of all, the flirting was a day-long foreplay and promised a long night with little sleep. And there was nothing better than sex with House. Chase would willingly give up eating and sleeping for it.</p><p>But for now, he was happy being infected by House’s flirty behaviour and would do his best, to keep House in that mood. It wouldn’t do to have him stop flirting when it was so much fun to begin with. And right on time, House made another comment about his hair and Chase just grinned at him, commenting about using a good shampoo, while both knew that he had used House’s that morning.</p><p>There simply wasn’t anything better than House waking up happy and flirting all day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>